<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burn it bright by likeuwuahh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056059">burn it bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh'>likeuwuahh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actress AU, F/F, idk it's just a mess i think, meant to be soft sanayeon, supportive gf sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nayeon takes her sana as her date to the premiere of her new movie. she's extremely nervous, but as always, sana knows her better than anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burn it bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblckparade/gifts">dblckparade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/gifts">skyclectic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for shaz, i am ur fan senpai pls notice me<br/>for fi, love u &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jittery nerves attack Nayeon as soon as the car stops at the entrance. Maybe hundreds of people are huddled outside, eagerly awaiting her arrival. Fright swirls in her stomach, brewing a disastrous concoction. She can’t do this.</p><p>All it takes for it to quell; a warm hand rests upon Nayeon’s. The thoughts grind to a halt and she focuses on the person beside her, <em>her anchor</em>. God, it still terrifies her how well she knows Nayeon – like the back of her hand. Her thumb brushes over Nayeon’s hand, running across her knuckles. She feels at ease almost immediately.</p><p>“You’ve got this. I’m with you.”</p><p>Nayeon looks up at girlfriend, kisses her hard and fast, knocking her against the car door. Still, she’s gentle, resting her palms against Nayeon’s cheek. She takes in every single kiss Nayeon gives her and pushes back just as feverishly, <em>never</em> one to back down.</p><p>“I think you’re a miracle worker, Sana.” Nayeon laughs, leaning her forehead against Sana’s.</p><p>A new sensation of confidence rises up within her as Sana’s gaze is filled with uttermost <em>love</em> and <em>pride</em>. She presses a quick kiss on Sana’s nose before turning to her window and knocking.</p><p>The door is opened by a security guard and as soon as Nayeon places one foot on the ground, hundreds of flashes blind her. Even after all of these years, it’s almost impossible to get used to. She shoots a grateful smile to the person holding her door as she slides out of the vehicle. Nayeon steps on the edge of the red carpet, holding out a hand for her girlfriend who slips her hand through hers instantly.</p><p>They both wave at the press, smiling as naturally as they can. The climb to the top is excruciatingly slow as they have to stop occasionally, offering a few words of useless gossip to the journalists.</p><p>“Nayeon, Nayeon! Is Minatozaki Sana here as a friend tonight? We thought you’d be walking in with the main lead.” A male reporter calls for attention.</p><p>Always knowing her so well, Sana squeezes her hand, calming the simmering anger, dulling it down to annoyance. It surprises her how abhorrently delusional some of these people can be. They choose to be blind to what’s in front of them, writing their own narrative when their relationships are <em>clear</em>.</p><p>Friends with Minatozaki Sana? Impossible.</p><p>Nayeon, always one to make a show of things. She turns to face Sana, raising an eyebrow. Sana’s laugh is drowned out by Nayeon’s lips on hers. It’s short, yet one that claims, <em>declares</em> the definition of her relationship with Sana.</p><p>(but Nayeon still knows, somewhere tomorrow, there’ll be a newspaper headline that goes along the lines of <em>Im Nayeon kisses her friend, Minatozaki Sana ­</em>– so scandalous)</p><p>“I hope that answers your question.” Nayeon smiles sweetly at the man, ignoring the pinch on her waist from Sana.</p><p>Journeying to the top of the stairs, they don’t answer anyone else’s questions. Nayeon keeps a firm grip on Sana’s hand, both of them smiling at the remainder of the photographers and reporters.</p><p>“That was horrific.” Nayeon mumbles when they’re out of earshot of everyone around them. Sana shakes her head at her lack of filter but doesn’t say anything, secretly agreeing with her words.</p><p>“Only two more hours to go, and then we can go back home.” Sana attempts to instil hope in her girlfriend’s diminishing mood.</p><p>It seems to work and Nayeon perks up, excitement bubbling at the thought of spending some time with her girlfriend after this exhausting schedule. The last premiere hadn’t seemed as tiring as the one today. Perhaps, because there’s more stress on Nayeon’s shoulders this time around. Stress to please the crowd and her new fans. Stress to show that she’s not just a pretty face, but a good actress like her mother.</p><p>The two of them sit all the way at the back of the cinema, beside the rest of the cast. The main lead isn’t sitting next to Nayeon, thankfully. As the lights dim, Nayeon drums her fingers against her knee. She wants to ease the nervousness about everyone’s reactions. Sana distracts her then. Takes her hand into her own and lets it rest on her lap. Nayeon’s shoulders relax and she finds herself sinking into the seat, half wanting to disappear and half wanting to enjoy the time with Sana.</p><p>Throughout the movie, Nayeon’s eyes never leave Sana’s. And, throughout the movie, Sana’s eyes never leave the screen. The adoration shining in her eyes is welcoming. Nayeon succumbs to the compliments tumbling out of Sana’s lips because there’s truly <em>no one</em> else she’d believe than the woman beside her.</p><p>Nayeon has had significant experience with people who lie about her or her talent. Sana’s genuineness radiates in her expressions as she vocalises her thoughts about the entire movie. It’s hard to resist and <em>of course, </em>Nayeon caves. She closes in, kisses her with overflowing gratitude. She’d be lost without her girlfriend, she knows.</p><p>If Sana’s words were an unsurmountable morale boost, the crowd cheering and endlessly applauding the entire crew is the icing on the cake. Nayeon tears up, the strings of her heart being tugged by the love she receives.</p><p>“You did well, so, so well. I couldn’t be prouder of you Nayeonnie.” Sana mumbles, kissing Nayeon’s forehead.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Nayeon cries. The words she’d always wanted to hear coming from the person she loves most. She couldn’t be happier.</p><p>The two-hour event drags a little longer. People come and go, accolades of Nayeon’s talent the only thing being spoken of.</p><p>Yet, Sana stands beside Nayeon the entire time. She stands with pride. She stands with happiness. She never lets go of Nayeon.</p><p>An hour later, the two are back in their car, heading back to their apartment. The event couldn’t have felt more surreal than it had. Nayeon’s head is against her side of the window as she stares out into the darkness of the night. The tiredness is sinking in now and Nayeon knows Sana’s eyes are on her, a hint of concern around the edges. She shuffles around to face her, closing her eyes when Sana places her palm against her cheek, sweeping her thumb across the apple of her cheek.</p><p>“Come closer.” Sana guides Nayeon’s head to rest against her shoulder. Nayeon reaches for her hand, places her lips against her palm. “You are utterly amazing Im Nayeon.”</p><p>Even in her exhausted daze, Nayeon chuckles, not quite believing she’s the one who’s hearing those words coming from her girlfriend when she feels like the true scenario is the opposite. Nayeon lazily kisses the underside of Sana’s jaw, a firm grip on her waist keeping her in her place. The warmth spreads over her. The fogginess in her mind clears for a moment and she manages to speak up, not quite succumbing to sleep despite Sana’s fingers carding through her hair.</p><p>“Right back at you, Minatozaki Sana.”</p><p>Nayeon swears she feels the ghost of a kiss against her forehead, a cute laugh that’s undoubtedly meant to be teasing her.</p><p><em>Tomorrow</em> – she decides.</p><p>Tomorrow she’ll spoil Sana. Tomorrow she’ll spend all day trading all the kisses that she wants. She’ll stay in bed, laze around and devote hours of her time to this woman right here. Cherishing her and loving her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@likeuwuahh on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>